Trick
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Yukimura and Fuji tries to set Sanada and Ryoma up! Fic is dedicated to Mini.Naura on her birthday! SanaRyo with FujiRyo hints! Read and review!


A/N: Hey everyone! I'm taking a brake from writing my other fic, Gone Wrong to write this one-shot for Mini.Naura. It's her birthday soon and she's the writer of **Beyond Heaven's will. (A POT fic that is a must read!) **Anyways, this is a SanaRyo pairing as requested by the lucky soon to be Birthday girl! Enjoy Hun! Remember to review!

Basic info: Okay, I made some changes. Yukimura is Fuji's boyfriend and also Ryoma's cousin. This is an AU fic so no like no read! No flames because its AU cuz I told you that already! XD

Title: Trick

Summary: Yukimura and Fuji want to set Ryoma up with Sanada who has a huge crush on the boy. They plan something oh so devilish, trademark of the one and only sadistic pair of course.

Ryoma walked quickly into Rikkai's Tennis ground. He's been to the school often enough to not get lost on the way. Rikkai's tennis courts were big and if somebody had visited it for the first time, they would surely get lost. Ryoma was on his way to meet his cousin, Seiichi Yukimura. As he neared the clubhouse, he saw the familiar figure of Genichirou Sanada.

"Yo...Where's Seii-kun?" Ryoma asked the black capped fuku-buchou of Rikkai.

"Ah...Yukimura is in the clubhouse. I think Fuji's with him too. I'll take you to him." answered Sanada stiffly. In retrospect, he was nervous. Today Yukimura seemed to have a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Marui Bunta was outside of the clubhouse with a water hose. He had been playing tennis against the wall for so long that he was over heated. Sanada thought that he was goofing around and yelled at him.

"Oi! Marui!" Sanada yelled. Marui, of course shocked by the sound turned around with the hose at full blast. Too bad for Ryoma.

"Ack! Echizen! I'm sorry! Sanada! Look what you made me do!" Marui yelled.

Sanada glared at him making him eep and run away. Sanada looked at Ryoma and blushed heavily.

"Mou...What's Marui senpai's thinking..." groaned the now wet baby of Seigaku.

'OMG! Because of the water, Echizen's body lines are visible! I have to buy Marui is favorite bubblegum in thanks!' though Sanada rapidly as his eyes raked over Ryoma's body. Since Ryoma was only wearing his white school shirt and tennis shorts, you could practically see how feminine he actually looks. Luckily for him, only his shirt was drenched.

'Echizen so does not have the body of an athlete. Just how I like them. Cute but athletic.' Sanada though again.

Ryoma, realizing that he was being starred at, glared at Sanada. Though it looked really cute as a blush formed on his face.

"What are you looking at Sanada-san?" Ryoma said, trying to sound angry all the while blushing like crazy.

"Oh...No...Nothing! Emm... We should get you in. Yukimura might kill me if his precious baby cousin gets a cold." Sanada said chuckling softly.

Ryoma pouted and stood up. Just then a breeze passes by, making Ryoma shiver. Sanada frowned.

"Let's get inside the club house."

"Che... Mada mada dane..." said Ryoma as they entered the clubhouse.

The clubhouse was empty. No Yukimura or Fuji. Inside was a note. Sanada and Ryoma went to pick it up when suddenly the doors behind them closed and locked itself. Ryoma groaned as Sanada tried to open the door. No luck. On the paper in Yukimura's writing were the words:-

'Have fun... We'll open it soon'

"Che, what do we do now?" asked Ryoma, pulling his cap out of his bag.

"First, you change your shirt. It won't be good if you catch a cold." Sanada said, trying not to crack.

"I would but I don't have any spare clothes." said Ryoma blushing slightly.

"You could use my spare shirt." suggested Sanada.

"I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself." said Ryoma. Suddenly he sneezed, making Sanada smirk in triumph.

"Uh-huh..."

"Che, fine! Turn around!" Ryoma said blushing slightly as Sanada handed him his spare shirt. Sanada turned around, trying very hard not to peak at the object of his affection.

"You can turn around now." Ryoma said.

Sanada turned around to see Ryoma in his shirt, which he might add is overly big on him. He's wet hair, big shirt and shorts made him looked so damn fuckable. Sanada gulped as he stared at Ryoma.

"It's so big... It looks like I'm wearing a dress over shorts..." said Ryoma suddenly. Sanada couldn't take the cuteness. He backed Ryoma up a wall and pinned both of his hand above his head.

"Sanada-kun! Wh...What are you doing?!" Ryoma asked shocked at the sudden close body contact. Sanada gave him a smile.

"Why Ryoma, I think you should have it figured out by now... I am deeply infatuated by you Ryoma and I would like it if you allowed me to court you." Sanada whispered huskily into Ryoma's ear. Ryoma shivered. He meekly nodded and Sanada would have jumped for joy but instead, settled to kiss Ryoma senseless. Ryoma moaned as talented fingers ran up and down his spine. Sanada's right hand started heading south making Ryoma gasp. Sanada not wanting to waste the opportunity slid his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma moaned. The two of them battled for dominance.

'So like Ryoma to not want to give up without a fight, even when being kissed senseless.' Sanada mussed.

Finally Sanada won and Ryoma was like a helpless kitten at his mercy. Sanada pulled away, earning a groan from his new lover.

"Sanada-kun..." Ryoma whined at the lost of heat.

Sanada chuckled. Sanada heard a click sound and grinned. He placed a kiss on Ryoma's forehead

"Call me Genichirou. And if your not busy, we can continue this at my house." Sanada said suggest fully as the once locked door swung open. Ryoma smirked and said in an equally seductive voice,

"Sure... Let's go..."

The two new lovers shared a kiss before going off to Sanada's house. In the shadows, Fuji and Yukimura were grinning like mad.

"Saa... Arent they cute Seii-chan." said Fuji as he held his camera.

"They sure are Syuu-chan." said Yukimura as he grabbed Fuji around the waist and kissed him.

"Saa... Sei-chan. Let's head over to my place. Yumiko and my parents are out for the week and Yuuta isn't home." said Fuji happily.

Yukimura chuckled.

"Let's go then..."

END.

(A/N: Lol...I hope you like this special SanaRyo, YukiFuji fic! And to Mini.Naura, Happy Birthday!!! Read and review!)


End file.
